A Christmas Morning
by general yumi
Summary: Luffy wakes up in good spirits and proceeds to put on his santa costume. Well his version at least. With a grin on his face and happiness radiating off him in waves. It's time to celebrate Christmas. Fluff and Brook doesn't know about Christmas. No pairings, just pure family. Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! I've had this since Christmas, but totally forgot to upload it.


**Dedicated to:** _BlackSteelDrake (wattpad)_

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! Please vote, comment, and if you like this go check out my other works!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy woke with a rush of excitement coursing through his veins. Today was one of his favorite holidays, Christmas!

The young captain has been waiting all year for this exciting holiday. He jumped out of his hammock really quickly and ran out to go change into a costume he has planned. Zoro, was was sleeping in the hammock below, opened one of his eyes and sighed at his excited captain before the swordsman fell asleep again.

Luffy was dressed in a large red coat with the sleeves missing left open exposing his chest and red shorts with a black belt holding them up. White fluff was on the edges of the bottom of the coat and shorts. His straw hat was placed delicately above soft brown locks with a christmas hat stretched over the top of the hat and sandals covered tan feet.

Once he finished getting dressed he began to walk around the deck shouting ho ho ho at the top of his lungs. "Luffy! What are you wearing?" Nami said as she walked on deck with Robin behind her.

"I'm Santa!" Luffy exclaimed with a large smile. "What? Are you talking about that dumb holiday? Christmas or something like that?" Nami asked with a confused expression. "Yea! I love Christmas and look!" Luffy said as he pulled out a green hat with pointy ears on the side out from a large bag that he had.

He handed one to Robin with a grin. The older woman excepted it and put it gently on her head with an amused smile. Luffy grinned wider and handed a reindeer headband to Nami. The red head looked at them with exasperation, but sighed and put it on her head. Luffy laughed and kissed both of them on the cheeks. "Merry Christmas!" Luffy ran off with a grin leaving the woman smiling fondly at their childish captain.

Sanji was in the kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth slowly preparing breakfast when Luffy barged in. "Oi! Shitty captain! Get out the foods not ready yet," Sanji said as he glared at the shorter male.

"I'm not here for food! Here!" Luffy said as he tried to hand Sanji an elf hat. "What the heck? Why would I want that?" Sanji asked as he stared at the hat with a look of disbelief. "Its Christmas!" When Sanji refused Luffy began to doubt himself. "You don't want it? I-I thought celebrating Christmas would be a good idea to do as nakama." Luffy said with a dejected look on his face. Sanji sighed not wanting to disappoint his captain grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head. Luffy instantly brightened up and grinned.

He gave the blond a hug and ran off. Sanji grumbled, "Shitty Captain, guilt tripping me with his stupid face." Luffy ran to the deck and Chopper had joined the women.

"Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran up to the doctor of the ship. "Here ya go!" With that that young captain gave Chopper an elf hat. "Why an elf?" Nami asked. Luffy shrugged, gave Chopper a hug and ran off.

He went to the men's quarters and found Zoro sleeping. "Zoro~" Luffy said as he sat next to the swordsman's hammocks. The older man opened one eye before sighing as he saw the elf hat in the other's hand.

Luffy laughed and as gently as he could put the hat above his nakama's head. "You can put it on when you get up." The young captain then tried to hug Zoro, gave up, then ran off. Zoro smiled slightly then closed his eyes and was out in a matter of seconds.

Luffy was running around looking for Ussop. A rush of excitement and happiness were fueling him to go faster. "Ho ho ho!" Luffy shouted as he tackled Ussop. "Ugh! Hi Luffy! I just saw Chopper and he was wearing this really weird hat." Ussop said before he noticed what Luffy was wearing.

Before Ussop could say anything Luffy laughed. "Its Christmas! I'm giving everyone one! Here!" With that Luffy gave the sharpshooter a reindeer headband. "Uh thank you?" Ussop said in surprise before Luffy ran off in joy.

"Franky!" Luffy shouted as he finally found the cyborg. "What's up?" Franky asked, his expression morphing to that of a look of confusion when he noticed the way his captain was dressed. "Its Christmas! Here!" Luffy said as he handed the much taller man an elf hat. He gave the cyborg a hug before running off to find the last member of his crew.

He found the skeleton playing a violin on the deck. Instead of interrupting the musician Luffy sat down in front of him to listen quietly.  
Brook smiled and continued to play until the song ended. "That was awesome Brook!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes before he pulled out a reindeer headband and presented it to the skeleton.

"Here! It's Christmas!" Brook excepted the offering. "Yohohoho! Thank you! Although I do not know what Christmas is." The two stared at each other before Luffy registered what the other said. "WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS!" Before anything else could happen Sanji called out that breakfast was done.

Luffy put on a determined look and grabbed Brook's bony wrist and began to drag him to the galley. The others were already there all wearing their festive hats and grabbing food. "Everyone!" Luffy called out stopping everyone in their tracks. "Brook doesn't know about Christmas!"

Everyone sighed and continued on with what they were previously doing. "What? Why isn't anyone freaking out!?" Luffy exclaimed. Robin smiled gently, "Luffy the Christmas tradition was still a very new concept in Brook's time with only very few who knew about it and even less who celebrated it. It comes to no surprise that he hasn't heard of it as most of Christmas' popularity came around after Brook came back as a skeleton."

Luffy grinned, "Okay! That means we can teach him, BUT FIRST FOOD!" The crew then began to enjoy a normal (hands flying left and right, forks being used as makeshift weapons) breakfast.

It wasn't until everyone finished their meal and Sanji was cleaning up did they begin to talk about Christmas. "It's were a fat man peeps on little twerps and gives them shit for being less braty then what is considered normal," Zoro said with a yawn. "Surprisingly enough that is right," Nami said with an annoyed look. "Though I wouldn't word it like that."

Ussop laughed and began to tell a lie, "I happen to know a great deal about Christmas! After all it was my grandfather that invented it!" "WHAT!? NO WAY USSOP!" Chopper exclaimed in joy with stars in his eyes. "Tch shitty long nose is just lying again," Sanji said with a sigh. "No way! How'd you know?!" Ussop asked with a surprised look on his face. "What!? You were lying!" Chopper said in shock.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Nami yelled. "You give stuff to people and get stuff too!" Luffy said to Brook. "Though this holiday is closely tied with a religion," Robin said. "But do not fret the main point of this occasion is to be able to spend time with those you care for most."

"Yohohoho! I see, though I don't have any eyes! Skull Joke!" Brook said with a laugh. "I understand a little more now about Christmas." Luffy laughed, "Don't worry about it too much Brook! We are going to make this an awesome first Christmas! All together, as a family!" This brought out cheers from everyone.

"By the end of this you will be a Christmas master, bro!" Franky said with a wide smile. "Woo! Let's get this Christmas started!" Luffy exclaimed. With that everyone stood to go help make this Christmas amazing, for their nakama as a family.

 **A/N:**  
 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
